June 5th (Kiriha)
確かに最近は、いつも以上に忙しそうに見える。 Certainly, it sure has been busy lately. QUESTION: IS THE "Certainly" ANSWERING A QUESTION? ぶつぶつ言いながらも、手早く仕事を片づけるところはさすがだ。 Despite everything, we've been going through the work at a quick pace. 【瑛里華】「これが終わったら、次はこっちの申請書を…」…」 Erika: After this is over, we've got these applications to review... 【孝平 】「はいこれ、コピー取っといた」 Kouhei: Here, I made some copies. 【瑛里華】「あら、ありがとう」 Erika: Oh, thank you. 【孝平】「一段落したら、ちょっと休憩すれば？　？　ぶっ倒れるぞ」 Kouhei: This seems like a good place to take a break, if you want. You look like you're ready to collapse. 【 瑛里華】「心配には及ばないわ」 Erika: There's no need to worry about me. 【瑛里華】「そう簡単にはぶっ倒れない 私」 Erika: I'm not the kind of person who will collapse under a small amount of pressure. 【孝平】「でもな　ぷ Kouhei: But.. 【伊織】「瑛里華の言う通りだよ」 Iori: It's just as Erika says. 【伊織】 「俺たちの身体は、そう簡単には壊れないようにできてるんだ」 Iori: Our bodies aren't going to tire so easily. そう 言って、会長はウインクした。 He says that with a wink. 簡単には壊れない。 Won't tire so easily. それは、単に二人が頑張り屋さんという意味だけではなく。 He's not only talking about them being hard working, 人間と吸血鬼の、身体能力の差を言っているのだろう。 but there's also a huge difference in capability between thehuman body and the vampire body. そうだ、危うく忘れそうになっていた。 そうだ people say that; it is said that; I hear that; to appear that; to seem that; to look like; to have the appearance of; ; KD 危うく 【あやうく】 (adv) (1) barely; narrowly; (2) almost; nearly; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (potential or imperative) 忘る 【わする】 (v5r) (arch) to lose something; ED になっていた (exp) had become; ; KD That's right, I've nearly forgotten. 彼らは普通に見えて、普通とは違う。 Both of them might look normal, but the truth is quite different. オリンピックで金メダルを取るぐらいのことは、朝飯前。 It would be trivial for someone like them to take every single gold medal in the olympics. むしろ、力をセーブしなければいけないぐらいなのだ。 Every day, they have to concentrate on not openly displaying their powers. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... ふと、バレーボールの授業を思い出した。 I think back to the volleyball match. 大活躍だった副会長。 To the undefeatable vice president. あれでも、だいぶ力を抑えていたのだろう。 Even then, I'm sure she was holding back a great deal. 必要以上に運動神経が良すぎても、困るかもしれない、と思う。 I'm sure that she only wanted to exhibit skills in the upper range of what's still within the realm of human possiblity. 「平均」を上回ると、良くも悪くも目立ちすぎる。 If she went blatently beyond what's reasonable for a high school girl, I'm sure someone would start to notice. 特に、集団生活を送る上では。 Especially in such a confined environment like a school on an island with dorms. ……そういえば。 That reminds me... あの日は、紅瀬さんも大活躍だったな。 During that volleyball match, Kuze-san played a single match. 彼女は、実はすごく運動神経が良かったのだ。 The truth is, her motor reflexes and hand eye coordination were superb as well. 本人は試合に出るのを嫌がってたようだけど。 Even though she didn't want to play at all …。 ... 【伊織】「まあとにかく、いろいろと普通じゃないんだよ。 俺たちはね」 Iori: Well, anyway, the point is, we aren't normal in a variety of ways. The two of us. 普通じゃない。 Not normal. そうなのだ、この人たちは──【孝平】「あの、質問なんですけど」 なのだ (aux) it is assuredly that ...; can say with confidence that ...; ; KD 人たち 【ひとたち】 (n) people; ED 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 質問 【しつもん】 (n,vs,adj-no) question; inquiry; enquiry; (P); EP なんです (aux) it is assuredly that ...; can say with confidence that ...; ; KD 【伊織】「なんだい？」？」【孝平】「例えば…」…」馬鹿馬鹿しい 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA なんだ (int) What!; ; KD 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA Possible inflected verb or adjective: (noun deriv.) 例え 【たとえ】 (n) example; simile; metaphor; allegory; parable; (P); EP 馬鹿馬鹿しい 【ばかばかしい】 (adj-i) stupid; ED 質問だと思う。 質問 【しつもん】 (n,vs,adj-no) question; inquiry; enquiry; (P); EP 思う 【おもう】 (v5u,vt) (1) to think; to consider; to believe; (2) to think (of doing); to plan (to do); (3) to judge; to assess; to regard; (4) to imagine; to suppose; to dream; (5) to expect; to look forward to; (6) to feel; to desire; to want; (7) to recall; to remember; (P); EP ただの思いつきだ。 思い 【おもい】 (n) thought; mind; heart; feelings; emotion; sentiment; love; affection; desire; wish; hope; expectation; imagination; experience; (P); EP 【孝平】「この島に、会長と副会長以外の吸血鬼っているんですか？ 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 島 【しま; じま; とう】 (n) (しま) island; (suf) (じま; とう) island; SP 会長 【かいちょう】 (n) president (of a society); chairman; (P); EP 副会長 【ふくかいちょう】 (n) vice president (of a club or organization, organisation); ED 以外の 【いがいの】 (n-adv) with the exception of; excepting; (P); ED 吸血鬼 【きゅうけつき】 (n) vampire; bloodsucker; (P); EP んです (exp) the expectation is that ...; the reason is that ...; the fact is that ...; it is that ...; ; KD 」？」【伊織】「…？」…？」【瑛里華】「？」？」二人は作業の手 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 二人 【ふたり】 (n) two persons; two people; pair; couple; (P); EP 作業 【さぎょう】 (n,vs) work; operation; manufacturing; fatigue duty; (P); EP 手 【て】 (n) (1) hand; arm; (2) (col) forepaw; foreleg; (3) handle; (4) hand; worker; help; (5) trouble; care; effort; (6) means; way; trick; move; technique; workmanship; (7) hand; handwriting; (8) kind; type; sort; (9) one's hands; one's possession; (10) ability to cope; (11) hand (of cards); (12) direction; (P); EP を止め、俺を見た。 Possible inflected verb or adjective: (potential or imperative) 止む 【やむ】 (v5m,vi) to cease; to stop; to be over; (P); EP 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 見る 【みる】 (v1,vt) (1) to see; to look; to watch; to view; to observe; (2) to look over; to look on; to assess; to examine; to judge; (3) (uk) to look after; to keep an eye on; to take care of; (4) to view (e.g. flowers, movie); (5) (uk) (usu. after the -te form of a verb) to try; (P); EP 【伊織】「なんで？」？」【孝平】「いや、なんとなく」【瑛里華】 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA なんとなく (adv) somehow or other; for some reason or another; ; KD 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 「私の知っている限りでは、いないと思うわよ」【瑛里華】「島の外の 私の 【あたいの】 (pn,adj-no) (fem) I; me; ED Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 知る 【しる】 (v5r,vt) to know; to understand; to be acquainted with; to feel; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (masu stem) 限る 【かぎる】 (v5r,vi) to restrict; to limit; to confine; (P); EP ないと (exp) (1) (abbr) (col) (after negative base of verb) have to (verb); must (verb); (2) is indispensable; absolutely necessary; ; KD 思う 【おもう】 (v5u,vt) (1) to think; to consider; to believe; (2) to think (of doing); to plan (to do); (3) to judge; to assess; to regard; (4) to imagine; to suppose; to dream; (5) to expect; to look forward to; (6) to feel; to desire; to want; (7) to recall; to remember; (P); EP 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 島 【しま; じま; とう】 (n) (しま) island; (suf) (じま; とう) island; SP 外の 【ほかの】 (adj-no,n,n-adv) other (esp. places and things); the rest; (P); ED ことはわからないけど」【孝平】「そっか」だよな、やっぱり。 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA そっか (exp) is that so? (generally rhetorical); ; KD やっぱり (adv,exp) also; as I thought; still; in spite of; absolutely; ; KD 聞くまでもないことだ。 Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain verb) 聞く 【きく】 (v5k,vt) (1) to hear; (2) to listen (e.g. to music); (3) to ask; to enquire; to query; (P); EP までもない (exp) not necessary (to bother) to; do not have to; ; KD 【瑛里華】「どうしてそんなことを聞くのよ」【孝平】「ただの興味本位 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED どうして (adv,int) why?; for what reason; how; in what way; for what purpose; what for; ; KD Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain verb) 聞く 【きく】 (v5k,vt) (1) to hear; (2) to listen (e.g. to music); (3) to ask; to enquire; to query; (P); EP 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 興味本位 【きょうみほんい】 (adj-na,adj-no) (just) out of curiosity; (just) in order to satisfy one's curiosity; aimed chiefly at amusing; sensational (e.g. magazine); ED 」【瑛里華】「あらそう」【孝平】「おう」俺は書類を揃える作業を 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP 書類 【しょるい】 (n) documents; official papers; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain verb) 揃える 【そろえる】 (v1,vt) to put things in order; to arrange; to make uniform; to get something ready; (P); EP 作業 【さぎょう】 (n,vs) work; operation; manufacturing; fatigue duty; (P); EP 再開した。 再開した 【さいかいした】 (n,vs) reopening; resumption; restarting; (P); ED ……だよな、やっぱり。 やっぱり (adv,exp) also; as I thought; still; in spite of; absolutely; ; KD 【伊織】「支倉君、帰った？」？」【瑛里華】「ええ。 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 支倉 【はせくら】 Hasekura (p,s) 【はぜくら】 Hazekura (s) 【あぜくら】 Azekura (s) NA 君 【きみ; くん】 (きみ) (n) (fam) you (masc. term for female); (くん) (n,suf) Mr (junior); master; boy; SP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 帰る 【かえる】 (v5r,vi) (1) to return; to come home; to go home; to go back; (2) (of a guest, customer, etc.) to leave; (3) (of a baseball player rounding the bases) to get home; (P); EP 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 今外に出たところよ」【伊織】「そうか」【伊織】「……気になるね 今 【いま; こん】 (いま) (n-adv,n) now; the present time; just now; soon; immediately; (one) more; (こん) this; now; SP 外に 【そとに; ほかに】 (adv) (そとに) outside; (ほかに) in addition; besides; SP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 出る 【でる】 (v1,vi) (1) to go out; to exit; to leave; (2) to appear; to come forth; to be published; (3) to answer (the phone or door); (P); EP ところ (n) (1) place; spot; scene; site; (2) address; (3) district; area; locality; (4) one's house; (5) point; (6) part; (7) space; room; (8) whereupon; as a result; ; KD 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA そうか (exp) is that so? (generally rhetorical); ; KD 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 気になる 【きになる】 (exp,vi) to be on one's mind; to worry one; to care about; to be bothered by; to feel uneasy; to be anxious; to feel inclined; ED え、彼の発言」【伊織】「何か見つけたのかな？」？」【瑛里華】「 彼の 【かれの; あの; かの】 (adj-pn) (1) (かれの) his; (2) (uk) (あの,かの) that over there; SP 発言 【はつげん】 (n,vs) utterance; speech; proposal; (P); EP 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 何か 【なにか】 (exp) something; (P); EP 見つける 【みつける】 (v1,vt) (1) to discover; to find (e.g. an error in a book); to come across; to detect; (2) to locate; to find (e.g. something missing); to find fault; (3) to be used to seeing; to be familiar with; (P); EP Match! 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 兄さんたら、すぐ面白がるんだから」【伊織】「好奇心旺盛と言って Possible inflected verb or adjective: (adj., -ness form) 兄い 【あにい】 (n) (1) (col) (fam) (See 兄貴) elder brother; one's senior; (2) dashing young man; gallant young lad; ED 面白がる 【おもしろがる】 (v5r,vi) to amuse oneself; to be amused; to enjoy; to think fun; ED だから (conj,n) so; therefore; ; KD 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 好奇心旺盛 【こうきしんおうせい】 (n,adj-na) brimming with curiosity; ED Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 言う 【いう】 (v5u) (1) to say; (2) to call (i.e. to give a name); (P); EP くれたまえよ」【瑛里華】「度を超してるから手に負えないの」【伊織 たまえ (aux-v) (male) please (imperative form of an auxiliary verb, suffixed to the -masu stem of another verb); ; KD 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 度を超した 【どをこした】 (exp) extravagant; extreme; hyper; ED Match! 手に負えない 【てにおえない】 (exp) spoiled; unmanageable; uncontrollable; incorrigible; obstreperous; ED 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 】「名探偵は、えてして周囲からの理解を得られないものさ」【瑛里 名探偵 【めいたんてい】 (n) great detective; ED 周囲 【しゅうい】 (n,adj-no) (1) surroundings; environs; (2) circumference; (P); EP 理解 【りかい】 (n,vs) understanding; comprehension; appreciation; sympathy; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (passive (or potential if Grp 2)) 得る 【える; うる】 (v1,v5r) (える) to get; to obtain; to gain; to acquire; to win; to catch; (うる) to obtain (benefit); to acquire (knowledge); SP 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華】「要するに、探る気満々なのね？」？」【伊織】「そういうこと 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 要するに 【ようするに】 (exp,adv) in a word; after all; the point is ...; in short ...; (P); EP 探る 【さぐる】 (v5r,vt) to search; to look for; to sound out; (P); EP 気 【き; げ】 (き) (n) spirit; mood; (げ) (suf) (uk) seeming; giving the appearance of; giving one the feeling of; SP 満々な 【まんまんな】 (adj-na,adv,n) full of; brimming with; (P); ED 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA だ」【瑛里華】「は　つ」…」【瑛里華】「止めはしないけど、何かあ 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED Possible inflected verb or adjective: (potential or imperative) 止む 【やむ】 (v5m,vi) to cease; to stop; to be over; (P); EP けど、 (conj) but; however; ; KD 何か 【なにか】 (exp) something; (P); EP ったらすぐに教えて」【伊織】「わかってる」寮に着くと、辺りは真っ暗 ったら (prt) (1) indicates supposition; if ... then; (2) (typically after someone's name) indicates exasperation; ; KD すぐに (adv) instantly; immediately; ; KD Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 教える 【おしえる】 (v1,vt) to teach; to inform; to instruct; (P); EP 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA かって (adv,adj-no) (1) once; before; formerly; ever; former; ex-; (2) never (with negative verb); ; KD 寮 【りょう】 (n) (1) hostel; dormitory; (2) (arch) bureau (government department beneath a ministry under the ritsuryo system); (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain verb) 着く 【つく】 (v5k) (1) to arrive at; to reach; (2) to sit on; to sit at (e.g. the table); (P); EP 辺り 【あたり】 (n) (1) (uk) on the bank of; by the side of (e.g. a river, pond); (2) (in the) neighbourhood; neighborhood; vicinity; nearby; (P); EP 真っ暗 【まっくら】 (adj-na,n) (1) total darkness; pitch dark; (2) bleak future; poor prospects; (P); EP だった。 のんびり歩き過ぎていたらしい。 のんびり (adv,n) carefree; at leisure; ; KD 歩き 【ありき】 (n) (1) (arch) walk; walking; ED Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 過ぎる 【すぎる】 (v1,vi) (1) to pass through; to pass by; to go beyond; (2) to pass (i.e. of time); to elapse; (3) to have expired; to have ended; to be over; (4) to exceed; to surpass; to be above; (5) to be no more than ...; (v1,vi,suf) (6) (often used after adjective stems or the -masu stems of verbs) to be excessive; to be too much; to be too ...; (P); EP たらしい (suf,adj-i) (after a noun or the stem of an adjective) seeming very... (usu. with a negative connotation); ; KD そして俺は、いつものように寮を見上げる。 そして (conj) and; ; KD 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP いつもの (exp) usual; habitual; ; KD ように in order to; so that; ; KD 寮 【りょう】 (n) (1) hostel; dormitory; (2) (arch) bureau (government department beneath a ministry under the ritsuryo system); (P); EP 見上げる 【みあげる】 (v1,vt) to look up at; to raise one's eyes; to admire; (P); EP 【桐葉】「…」…」やっぱり、いた。 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA やっぱり (adv,exp) also; as I thought; still; in spite of; absolutely; ; KD 俺のいる玄関辺りを、無表情で見下ろしている。 俺の 【おれの】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); ED 玄関 【げんかん】 (n,adj-no) entranceway; entry hall; (P); EP 辺り 【あたり】 (n) (1) (uk) on the bank of; by the side of (e.g. a river, pond); (2) (in the) neighbourhood; neighborhood; vicinity; nearby; (P); EP 無表情 【むひょうじょう】 (adj-na,n) expressionless; ED 見下 【みした】 Mishita (s) NA している (aux-v) is doing; ; KD 紅瀬さんも、俺に気づいたようだ。 紅瀬 【あかせ】 Akase (s) 【くぜ】 Kuze (f) 【こうせ】 Kouse (s) 【べにせ】 Benise (s) NA 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP 気づかれ 【きづかれ】 (n,vs) mental fatigue; worry; boredom; (P); EP Match! ようだ (aux) (1) (usu. at sentence-end) seeming to be; appearing to be; (2) like; similar to; (3) in order to (e.g. meet goal); so that; (4) indicates hope, wish, request or mild command; ; KD 会釈をしようとすると、先に向こうが小さく頭を下げた。 会釈 【えしゃく】 (n,vs) nod; salutation; greeting; recognition; bow; (P); EP とすると (conj) if we make ...; if we take ....; if we assume ....; ; KD 先に 【さきに】 (adv,n) before; earlier than; ahead; beyond; away; previously; recently; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (volitional) 向く 【むく】 (v5k) (1) to face; (2) to turn toward; (3) to be suited to; to be fit for; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (adj., -ness form) 小い 【ちっこい】 (adj-i) very small (slightly pejorative); ED Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 頭を下げる 【あたまをさげる】 (exp) to bow one's head; ED ……ように見えた。 ように in order to; so that; ; KD Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 見える 【みえる】 (v1,vi) (1) to be seen; to be in sight; (2) to look; to seem; to appear; (3) (hon) to come; (P); EP 【孝平】「よう」【桐葉】「こんばんは」ぶっきらぼうな挨拶がすぐに 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA こんばんは (int) good evening; ; KD 挨拶 【あいさつ】 (n,vs,adj-no) (1) greeting; greetings; salutation; salute; (2) speech (congratulatory or appreciative); address; (3) reply; response; (4) (sl) revenge; retaliation; (exp) (5) a fine thing to say (used as part of a sarcastic response to a rude remark); (exp) (6) (orig. meaning) dialoging (with another Zen practitioner to ascertain their level of enlightenment); (P); EP すぐに (adv) instantly; immediately; ; KD 返ってきた。 Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 返る 【かえる】 (v5r,vi) (1) to return; to come back; to go back; (2) to turn over; (suf,v5r) (3) (after the -masu stem of a verb) (to become) extremely; (to become) completely; (P); EP 俺がこに来るのは、当然のようにお見通しか。 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP 来る 【くる】 (vk) to come; to come to hand; to arrive; to approach; to call on; to come on (rain); to set in; to be due; to become; to grow; to get; to come from; to be caused by; to derive from; SP 当然の 【とうぜんの】 (adj-na,adj-no) natural; as a matter of course; (P); ED ように in order to; so that; ; KD お見通し 【おみとおし】 (n) to see through (i.e. a trick, someone's mind); (NB: User-submitted entry, not yet checked in database) 【孝平】「なかなかい月だな」【桐葉】「そうね」【孝平】「あれから 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA なかなか (adv) very; considerably; easily; readily; by no means (neg); fairly; quite; highly; rather; ; KD 月 【つき; がつ】 (n-t,suff) moon; month; SP 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA そうね (exp) Oh well; ; KD 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA あれから (conj) since then; after that; ; KD 体調はどうだ？」？」【桐葉】「またその話なの？」？」目からブリザード 体調 【たいちょう】 (n) physical condition; (P); EP 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA 話 【はなし】 (n) (1) talk; speech; chat; story; conversation; (2) discussions; negotiation; argument; (P); EP 目 【め】 (n) (1) eye; eyeball; (2) ordinal number suffix; SP ブリザード (n) blizzard; ED ビーム。 ビーム (n) beam; (P); EP しかし、めげない。 しかし、 (conj) however; but; ; KD 【孝平】「だって昨日は、どう考えてもおかしかっただろ」【桐葉】 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA だって (conj) but; because; even; also; too; ; KD 昨日 【きのう; さくじつ】 (n-adv,n-t) yesterday; SP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 考える 【かんがえる】 (v1,vt) to consider; to think about; (P); EP 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA 「私は普通よ」【桐葉】「何度も言わせないで」ぷい、と窓の方を向く。 私は 【わたしは】 (exp) as for me; I; SP 普通 【ふつう】 (adj-no) (1) general; ordinary; usual; (adv) (2) normally; generally; usually; (3) (abbr) train that stops at every station; (P); EP 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA 何度も 【なんども】 (adv) many times over; often; ED Possible inflected verb or adjective: (causative) 言う 【いう】 (v5u) (1) to say; (2) to call (i.e. to give a name); (P); EP ないで (exp,adv) without doing ...; used in sentence-final position as an indirect prohibition; ; KD 窓 【まど】 (n) window; (P); EP 方 【かた; ほう】 (かた) (n,suf) (1) person; (2) way of doing; (ほう) (n-adv,n) side; direction; way; SP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain verb) 向く 【むく】 (v5k) (1) to face; (2) to turn toward; (3) to be suited to; to be fit for; (P); EP 今日の談話タイムはこまでか。 今日の 【きょうの】 (n-t) today; this day; (P); ED 談話 【だんわ】 (n,vs) a talk; conversation; (P); EP タイム (n) (1) time; (2) thyme; (P); EP 【桐葉】「…」…」紅瀬さんは、ため息混じりに外を眺めている。 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA 紅瀬 【あかせ】 Akase (s) 【くぜ】 Kuze (f) 【こうせ】 Kouse (s) 【べにせ】 Benise (s) NA ため息 【ためいき】 (n) a sigh; ; KD 混じり 【まじり】 (n,n-suf) mixed; mingled; ED 外 【そと; ほか; がい】 (n,n-suf,n-pref) (そと) (1) outside; exterior; (2) open air; (3) other place; (ほか) other place; the rest; (がい) outside; SP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 眺める 【ながめる】 (v1,vt) to view; to gaze at; (P); EP 人待ち顔とでも言うのだろうか。 人待ち顔 【ひとまちがお】 (adj-na,n) look of expectation; ED 言う 【いう】 (v5u) (1) to say; (2) to call (i.e. to give a name); (P); EP だろう (aux) probably; likely; ; KD なんだか、やけに気になる。 なんだか (adv) a little; somehow; somewhat; ; KD やけに (adv) awfully; frightfully; desperately; violently; ; KD 気になる 【きになる】 (exp,vi) to be on one's mind; to worry one; to care about; to be bothered by; to feel uneasy; to be anxious; to feel inclined; ED ……気になる。 気になる 【きになる】 (exp,vi) to be on one's mind; to worry one; to care about; to be bothered by; to feel uneasy; to be anxious; to feel inclined; ED 以前にも尋ねたことのある言葉を、俺は再度口にした。 以前に 【いぜんに】 (adv) ago; since; before; previously; heretofore; earlier; ED Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 尋ねる 【たずねる】 (v1,vt) (1) to ask; to enquire; to inquire; (2) to search; to look for; to look into; to investigate; (P); EP 言葉 【ことば】 (n) (1) language; dialect; (2) word; words; phrase; term; expression; remark; (3) speech; (manner of) speaking; (P); EP 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP 再度 【さいど】 (n-adv,n-t) twice; again; second time; (P); EP 口に 【くちに】 (adv) eating; speaking of; referring to; ED 【孝平】「誰か捜してるのか？」？」【桐葉】「別に」即答するところが 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 誰か 【だれか】 (n) (uk) someone; somebody; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 捜す 【さがす】 (v5s,vt) (1) to search (for something lost); to seek (a suspect in a crime); (2) to search (for something desired, needed); to look for; (P); EP 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA 別に 【べつに】 (adv) (1) (not) particularly; nothing; (2) separately; apart; (P); EP 即答する 【そくとうする】 (n,vs) immediate reply; ED ところが (conj) however; but; ; KD 嘘っぽい。 嘘っこ 【うそっこ】 (exp) (doing something) for fun; not for keeps; ED Match! なんて、考えれば考えるほどキリがない。 なんて (adj-pn,adv) how...!; what...!; ; KD Possible inflected verb or adjective: (conditional) 考える 【かんがえる】 (v1,vt) to consider; to think about; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain verb) 考える 【かんがえる】 (v1,vt) to consider; to think about; (P); EP キリ kili; RW だけど俺には、彼女が誰かを捜しているように思えてならないのだ。 だけど (conj) however; ; KD 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP 彼女 【かのじょ】 (pn,adj-no) (1) she; her; (2) girl friend; girlfriend; sweetheart; (P); EP 誰か 【だれか】 (n) (uk) someone; somebody; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 捜す 【さがす】 (v5s,vt) (1) to search (for something lost); to seek (a suspect in a crime); (2) to search (for something desired, needed); to look for; (P); EP ように in order to; so that; ; KD Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 思える 【おもえる】 (v1) to seem; to appear likely; ED ならない (exp) cannot help ..ing; irresistibly; unbearably; ; KD いったい、誰なんだろう？紅瀬さんに、こんな遠いまなざしをさせて 誰 【たれ; だれ】 (たれ) (n,suf) (uk) adjectival suffix for a person; (だれ) (n) who; SP なんだ (int) What!; ; KD 紅瀬 【あかせ】 Akase (s) 【くぜ】 Kuze (f) 【こうせ】 Kouse (s) 【べにせ】 Benise (s) NA こんな (adj-na,adj-pn,adv,n) such; like this; ; KD 遠い 【とおい】 (adj-i) far; distant; (P); EP いるヤツって。 ヤツ Yatsu (f); NA …。 …。 まあ、俺ではないことは確かだ。 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP ではない (exp) is not; ; KD 確か 【たしか】 (exp,n,adj-na) (1) certain; sure; definite; (adv) (2) if I'm not mistaken; if I remember correctly; (P); EP その事実が、妙に悔しい。 事実 【じじつ】 (n-adv,n) fact; truth; reality; (P); EP 妙に 【みょうに】 (adj-na,n) (1) (uk) strange; unusual; (2) (something) superb; (something) excellent; (P); ED 悔しい 【くやしい】 (adj-i) regrettable; mortifying; vexing; (P); EP 【孝平】「おやすみ」俺は、そうつぶやいてから談話室を出た。 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP 談話室 【だんわしつ】 (n) lounge; ED Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 出る 【でる】 (v1,vi) (1) to go out; to exit; to leave; (2) to appear; to come forth; to be published; (3) to answer (the phone or door); (P); EP 【孝平】「……は　ぷ馬鹿か俺は。 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 馬鹿 【ばか】 (adj-na,n) fool; idiot; trivial matter; folly; (P); EP 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP 悔しいって、なんだ？それじゃまるで、俺が嫉妬してるみたいじゃないか。 悔しい 【くやしい】 (adj-i) regrettable; mortifying; vexing; (P); EP なんだ (int) What!; ; KD それじゃ (conj,int) well; well then; in that case; ; KD まるで (adv) quite; entirely; completely; at all; as if; as though; so to speak; ; KD 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP 嫉妬して 【しっとして】 (n,vs) jealousy; (P); ED みたい (suf,adj-na) -like; sort of; similar to; resembling; ; KD じゃないか (exp) (1) questioning (something); (2) let's do (something); ; KD いるかどうかもわからないような相手に。 いるか (n) dolphin (or other small toothed whales, such as porpoises, belugas, etc.); ; KD どうか (adv,n) please; somehow or other; ; KD ような (adj-pn) like; similar to; ; KD 相手 【あいて】 (n) (1) companion; partner; company; (2) other party; addressee; (3) opponent (sports, etc.); (P); EP そんなの、妄想もいところだ。 そんな (adj-na,adj-pn,adv,n) such; like that; that sort of; ; KD 妄想 【もうそう】 (n,vs) wild idea; delusion; (P); EP いとこ (n) (male) cousin; ; KD 【孝平】「早く寝よ…」…」俺はとぼとぼと自分の部屋に向かった。 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA 早く 【はやく】 (adv) (1) early; soon; (2) quickly; swiftly; rapidly; fast; (P); EP 寝 【ね】 (n) sleep; (P); EP 俺 【おれ】 (pn,adj-no) (masc) I; me (rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, formerly also used by women); (P); EP とぼとぼ (adv,n) totteringly; trudgingly; ; KD 自分の 【じぶんの】 (pn,adj-no) (1) myself; yourself; oneself; himself; herself; (2) I; me; (P); ED 部屋 【へや】 (n) (1) room; (2) (abbr) sumo stable; (P); EP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (adj., past) 向い 【むかい】 (io) (n,adj-no) facing; opposite; across the street; other side; (P); EP 【伊織】「……ふうん」【伊織】「彼が気にしていたのは、紅瀬ちゃん 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA 彼 【かれ; あれ】 (n) (かれ) (1) he; (2) boyfriend; (あれ) (1) that (indicating something distant from both speaker and listener); that person; SP Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 気にする 【きにする】 (exp,vs-i) to mind (negative nuance); to care about; to worry; to pay undue (amount of) attention to (something); ED 紅瀬 【あかせ】 Akase (s) 【くぜ】 Kuze (f) 【こうせ】 Kouse (s) 【べにせ】 Benise (s) NA ちゃん (n) suffix for familiar (female) person; ; KD のことか」【伊織】「なるほどねえ…」…」。 伊織 【いおり】 Iori (s,f) 【いお】 Io (f) NA なるほど (adv,exp) I see; indeed; ; KD Category:ChuuTranslations